Quand le passé devient le présent
by Sue-Parker1995
Summary: harry decouvre quelque chose de très important sur Draco et celui-ci s'en aperçoit. Malfoy décide d'eviter le probléme mais Harry lui ne va pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez et va tout faire pour l'aider...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue :**

Harry se réveilla comme tous les jours depuis déjà deux mois par de brusques claquements de portes produits par sa tante Pétunia et des cris de protestation de son oncle Vernon ainsi que son cousin Dudley. Il était rentré chez les Dursley à la fin de sa 6eme année de Poudlard qui avait était catastrophique et en plus de Draco Malfoy qui l'embetait 7j/7j et 24h/24h il devait supporter sa famille adoptive.

Harry était malheureux, il n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre de ses ami(e) s depuis la fin des classes et cela l'inquiétai beaucoup mais il devait faire avec car pour l'instant il avait d'autre préoccupations.

Ile se leva donc de son lit, s'habilla, mit ses lunettes rondes et descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuné (comme à son habitude chez les Dursley). Il aurait tellement voulut être avec Ron au terrier, là-bas au moins le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt dés qu'il se levait. De toutes façons il allait le retrouver le soir même donc ce n'était pas grave.

En attendent le soir, il dû supporter les jérémiades de son oncle et les désirs de son cousin :

_**Exemple : **__apporte-moi la télécommande cousin, ne traîne pas, je suis sûr qu'un enfants de 5 ans est beaucoup plus doués que toi,……etc._

Pas une seconde à lui, mais il fût heureux quand il se trouva sur la gare voit 9 ¾.

Quand il fût rentré dans le train accompagné d'Edwige il chercha Ron dans un compartiment, il le trouva, mais pas dans un compartiment ni tout seul d'allieur car Malfoy et ses acolytes lui barrai le chemin et le menaçaient avec leur baguettes.

Harry était désespéré et décida d'intervenir :

- Hé, Malfoy !! Cria Harry et en lâchant ses bagages qui bloquaient maintenant le passage.

Tien ?! ,…. On est de retour le balafré?

Comme tu peux le voir. Alors maintenant, la fouine, si tu as fini avec tes questions tu ferai mieux de déguerpir sur le champ car je sens que je sens que je vais encore m'énerver.

Sur ces mots, Harry sortie sa baguette et fit un bond en avant, ce qui, par réflexe, fit fuir la bande des serpentards. Cette fuite a fini par faire rire Ron et après qu'il fut calmer, ils se firent la bise et se racontèrent leur vacance, bien que celle d'Harry n'est rien d'inrerréssant. Suite à cette retrouvaille mouvementai Harry et Ron retournèrent dans le compartiment où Ron était un moment au paravent avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Malfoy.

- Mais dit-moi Ron,…pourquoi ne t'es tu pas défendus face aux serpentards touts à l'heure ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il fut assis dans le train.

Ron qui savait que cette question finirai par arriver répondit finalement.

Ma mère ma jetée un sort ……

Quel genre de sort ? Demanda finalement Harry.

Un sort de défense…

Et quel est ce soooorrrrrrrt…….(cette fois Harry fut coupé par un arrêt brutal du train, mais tous repris très vite lorsque le train fut reparti et le calme revenue dans les wagons

Euh……..Ah, oui … Je disais, quel était ce sort que ta mère ta lançait ?

Eh bien.., hésita-t-il, je ne peux pas me battre en dehors des cours de poudlard c'est Lucius Malfoy qui a eu l'idée et évidemment mon père a accepté et ma mère ravie que je ne fasse plus de bêtises

Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

Eh bien a vraie dire je pense que c'est parce que je suis avec toi et à mon avis Lucius Malfoy ne veut que je t'aide quand _Voldemort_, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, attaquera, mais je suppose que Fred et George auront une idée.

Et ton père pourquoi a-t-il accepté.

Il a sûrement du céder sous le chantage de Malfoy senior, comme toujours quand on le pousse à bout.

Eh bien mon pauvre ami t'es pas sorti de l'auberge.

Ils finirent leur conversation sous un énorme fous- rire et le reste du voyage se passa en silence.

* * *

**A suivre**

**Voilà mon premier chapitre ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ce n'est pas grave car c'est le prologue.**

**Postez des **_**Reviews**_** et dite moi comment je pourrai l'arranger**

_**Thank You**_


	2. La vérité fini toujours par éclater p1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Quand la réalité fait surface.**

Apres un long voyage Harry et Ron arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude ils descendirent leurs bagages du train et les firent montaient dans leur dortoir respectif. Après cette tache épuisante pour Ron, celui-ci s'étala sur son lit.

- Eh Harry, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu viens on va manger ? Je suis sûr que toute la bande est déjà arriver, ALLER VIEN.

- Oui Ron, mais pourrai-tu arrêter de crier le temps que je finisse de ranger mes affaire, lui répondit Harry désespéré par le comportement de son ami.

- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrg, tu fera sa plus tard !! Et il le pris par la manche et le tira dans la grande salle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, on se demander si vous aviez pris le train ?! Dit Dean.

- Ch'est la fauchte d'Harry. Dit Ron la bouche pleine

- Il voulait encore ranger…c'est vêtements. Continua Ron en entament une nouvelle cuisse de poulet.

- Ah au fait, vous ne savez pas où est Hermione, je ne l'ai pas revus depuis les grandes vacance…. ? Demanda Harry inquiet

- ……………………

- …………eh bien……..

- Quoi ?

- Il parait que Hagrid est venu la chercher au beau milieu du mois d'août. Continua Seamus, qui lui n'avait rien mangé depuis son arriver.

- On pense qu'elle aurait utilisé la magie en dehors de Poudlard

- On vous a mal renseigné……….répondit une voix familière.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'édite voix et la regardèrent avec étonnement

- Hermione mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là dit Ron surprit.

- Ron, reprit-t-elle plus sérieusement, j'étudie ici, dois-je te rappeler autre chose

Ron acquiesça un mouvement de tête négatif et retourna vers son assiett

- Alors où étais-tu continua Harry qui ne pouvait plus attendre la réponse.

- J'étais au ministère de la magie, Dumbeldore voudrait que je fasse étudier des première année.

- Et ta accepté je suppose ironisa Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aimait tant travailler

- Evidemment, je suis sûr que ça n'aurait pas était le cas pour toi dit-elle en faisant une moue rageuse

Elle entreprit de se servir à manger lorsque Harry l'interrompu à nouveau :

- Mais hémione, pourquoi sont-ils venue te chercher en plein milieu du mois d'août au lieu de maintenant

- …….Hermione répondit bêtement comme si cela était évident : ben, pour réviser voyons.

Et en voyant la tête que tiraient ses deux compatriotes Hermione se mit rire et à manger goulûment tous se qui lui passait sous la main

Pendant ce temps, à la table d'a côté une tête blonde scrutait bizarrement l'horizon avec un vide dans les yeux qui ne présager rien de bon………..

* * *

**_A suivre_**

**je ne suis pas tres doué pour inventer des histoire mais bon j'espere que ça ira merci de lire ma fic**

**a la prochaine**

**_Thank You_**


End file.
